


Горести и испытания

by rat_not_cat



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, London, Slice of Life, The Arrangement (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_not_cat/pseuds/rat_not_cat
Summary: У Азирафеля выдался не самый удачный день.
Kudos: 2





	Горести и испытания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trials and Tribulations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733860) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



День Азирафеля начинался замечательно.

Он прекрасно прогулялся на рассвете, любуясь тем, каким волшебным кажется Лондон под утренним солнцем. Он, конечно, не одобрял, когда люди занимаются волшебством, — но всё, что побуждает детей читать, его вполне устраивало. Его безмерно радовали стаи голубей, пикировавшие с небес. Славные птахи, и почему только люди их не любят?.. Он неторопливо вернулся в магазин и выпил первую за день чашку чая.

После этого все складывалось не так приятно.

Он внезапно понял, что сейчас открываются магазины, с сожалением выключил радио с классикой и радостно отправился в пекарню купить местных восхитительных круассанов и булочек с шоколадом. Оказалось, что выпечка закончилась.

— Но вы же только что открылись! — возопил он.

— Извините, — пожал плечами продавец, — один человек скупил весь наш запас, как только мы открыли двери.

— Этот человек случайно не был моего роста, черноволосый и в темных очках? — заподозрил Азирафель.

Продавец помотал головой. Азирафель осекся, убеждая себя, что не в каждом раздражающем событии виноват непосредственно Кроули. Он потащился в продуктовый магазин и купил круассанов там. Они продавались в мятой пластиковой упаковке и сами были довольно помятыми, очень сухими и напоминали на вкус опилки.

После завтрака Азирафель отправился совершать добрые дела — это позволяло не открывать магазин. Он был доволен: уже девять рабочих дней никто не проникал внутрь с намерением купить книгу. «Да пойдут они все в Waterstones», — молился он.

Ближе к вечеру он обрадовался, когда кто-то ответил на его улыбку. Он уже решил благословить парня за позитивный настрой, но тут парень заговорил:

— У вас найдется время для пары слов?

— Хорошо, для пары. — Азирафель уже соскучился по чашечке чая и уютному креслу.

— Как вы думаете, есть ли в жизни смысл?

— О да, — уклончиво ответил Азирафель, — определенно, есть.

— А можете сказать, в чем именно он заключается?

— Ну, у всех нас есть своя работа... — Мысли Азирафеля уже были полностью поглощены идеей чая.

— Но как насчет более глубокого смысла? Как вы думаете, есть ли в жизни что-то еще?

Азирафель отвлекся от мыслей о чае и в отчаянии взглянул на собеседника. Он заметил нарочито невзыскательную манеру одеваться и закусил губу при виде скромно прислоненного к стене пакета с дешевыми изданиями Нового Завета и Псалтири. О, нет. Похоже, он попал в лапы уличного проповедника.

— Полагаю... есть, — буркнул он.

Его мучитель улыбнулся еще радостнее.

— Вы верите в Бога? — спросил он.

Азирафель обрадовался: кажется, вопрос давал ему путь к отступлению.

— Ну конечно же. Никаких сомнений. Теперь, если вы позволите...

Проповедник жестом остановил его.

— Но откуда вы это знаете?

Проклятье... Азирафель ломал голову, пытаясь вспомнить надежный способ выбираться из таких ситуаций, при этом не ставя никого в неловкое положение и не причиняя лишней боли. Но вместо этого он живо представил себе, что сделал бы на его месте Кроули, и с трудом сдержал хихиканье.

— Ну... просто знаю. У меня, гм, скажем так, глубокое внутреннее убеждение, что Бог существует. Я также верю в Небеса, Ад, ангелов и демонов, — добавил он охотно.

— Да? — проповедник явно не ожидал такой готовности к сотрудничеству. — Но состоите ли вы с Богом в личных отношениях?

— Как правило, я следую указаниям, спущенным сверху, — холодно ответил Азирафель.

— Конечно... и вы можете сказать, что приняли Иисуса?

Азирафель закрыл глаза. Он ненавидел подобные разговоры: необходимость врать об этих вещах вызывала у него зуд и беспокойство.

— В какой-то степени. Но, возможно, не в том смысле, который вы вкладывали в этот вопрос.

Он бросил взгляд на проповедника и понял, что быстро избавиться от него не удастся. Именно в этот момент что-то черное пронеслось по дороге и Кроули весело помахал ему, едва не сбив нескольких пожилых пешеходов. Пропади оно все. Почему он должен беседовать с фанатиками, когда другие предаются своим хобби?

— Видите ли, я не падший, — раздраженно сказал он, когда собеседник снова открыл рот. — На самом деле я предшественник ваших религий и не исповедую ни одну из них. Я понимаю, что вы желаете блага, дорогой мой, но... преследовать людей на улице? Право же, это недостойно и портит репутацию нам всем. А теперь, если вы позволите...

— Мы все низко пали! — прокричал ему вслед проповедник.

— Говорите за себя, — пробормотал Азирафель. 

***

— С кем это ты сегодня общался? — Кроули налил в бокалы довольно приличное винтажное вино, сильно удивленное тем, что оно оказалось в бутылке дешевого красного за два фунта. — Выглядел очень благопристойно — один из ваших?

— Да, — простонал Азирафель. — Господи, ну почему я?

Он виновато взглянул вверх, Кроули сделал то же самое.

— И как, — хмыкнул Кроули, когда оба убедились в том, что ответа не будет, — он наставил тебя на путь истинный?

Азирафель одарил его самым тяжелым взглядом, который смог поднять, потом решил, что лучше просто выпить.

— Наверняка что-то хорошее они все-таки делают, — сказал он безучастно. — Спасают тех, кто иначе попал бы к тебе в когти.

— Такие мне сами не сдались, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Мой совет: покрой его бородавками.

— О, Небо, — испугался Азирафель, — я ни за что не смог бы совершить такое. Они же мои люди, как ты любезно указал. — Он тоскливо посмотрел в бокал. — Нет, _я_ бы не смог.

— Все, теперь с ним никто не захочет целоваться, — добродушно сказал Кроули, щелкнув пальцами. — Еще вина?

— Спасибо, мой мальчик, — Азирафель с благодарностью принял и вино, и услугу.

Мягкое закатное солнце позолотило Лондон, и зрелищные стаи голубей, искавшие место для ночлега, слишком устали, чтобы пачкать красивый вид под ними. Люди улыбались друг другу на улицах, а Waterstones вывесил огромные плакаты, предлагавшие три книги по цене двух. Это, надеялся Азирафель, спасет читателей от искушения букинистическими магазинами.

Вечер проходил весьма приятно.


End file.
